


Straws

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Single Word Prompts [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor is Clusmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers made a new rule: Thor must always, no matter what, drink from a cup, of any size, with a straw or lid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straws

There were a lot of things, about Thor, that amazed Bruce. Like that he could do absolutely nothing to his hair and it would fall perfectly. Or that Thor was ready for everything thrown at him. Though, what did amaze Bruce the most was that Thor was the clumsiest person on Earth.

Sure, Thor may seem all majestic and graceful, but in reality he’s a big klutz. Thor will bump his shoulders into everything, and not because they’re huge. He has little coordination when it comes to his cape. On top of that, he has to drink out a straw because everyone in the tower banned him from drinking straight out of a cup.

You see, no matter how hard he tries, Thor always spills the drink all over himself; unless it’s a shot of Asgardian mead. This means that whenever Thor gets a drink, it must have a lid or he must get a straw.

In the tower’s kitchen there’s a special drawer Tony cleared out for him. In it there are lids for all size cups and reusable straws. Tony had been ordered by Fury to put in the drawer after, yet another, spilled drink during a mission briefing.

Bruce remembers the first time they introduced straws to Thor. He’d been so confused, but so happy to not spill his drink all over himself.


End file.
